


失踪人士回归2

by GrasslandFox007



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: M/M, 医生老板 - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-09
Updated: 2019-10-09
Packaged: 2020-11-28 07:20:53
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,291
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20962670
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GrasslandFox007/pseuds/GrasslandFox007
Summary: 单亲爸爸带娃的种种





	失踪人士回归2

**Author's Note:**

> 无

#大噶好我又来了（胡言乱语）#

巨想要评论！！！！！！！！！！！！！！！！！

没想到居然还是有一小部分人喜欢这种设定，嗯，再次谢谢大家的支持，我会继续努力的w，这次写了医生当初有了崽儿后经历的事情中的一小部分，还有为下一篇老板带崽儿做了个开头嗯（满意）

…………

家庭带来的温暖真的是一种诱人的东西，一旦沾染就会难以忘怀。

医生从来没感受过真正的家庭温暖，童年的遭遇让他对周身完整祥和的家庭充满着眷恋，那种羡慕和向往深深的伴随着他的成长至今。

他一直有一个能够自己创造出家庭温暖的愿望。

后来成年以后来到杭州定居，有了稳定的工作，房子也是买的，个人收入按照大城市标准还算合格，从这几点上绝对是已经够了可以实现愿望的资格。于是跟老板刚刚在一起时，医生埋藏在心底多年的这个愿望就重新被激发出来了。

后来他也就这样心甘情愿的被他家Alpha标记了。

爱来的突如其来又理所当然，沉沦其中医生也不会想到之后的转变。

老板每天都是那样，他也每天都是那样，从来都没有人觉得这样乏味过。

再后来，他们意外闹了矛盾，老板就不辞而别，没有留下任何信息，医生失魂落魄再一次陷入失去希望和理想的泥沼，所以说失去这东西体会一次就已经够不好受了，两次的话真的可以要了命。

好不容易得来的憧憬的理由，就这样一夜之间变得杳无音信。

深夜医生一个人躺在旅馆里睡不着，旅馆的被子满满都是漂白粉的味道，并不好闻，感觉身体就像是在一个没有安全感的夹缝里一样，没有软乎乎的小闺女，更不可能有一起睡在一起过四年的那个人。

他再次失眠了，脑子里想的全都是自己走的时候老板抱着小闺女在身后看着她离开的场景，两个人的眼睛和神色如出一辙，甚至都能听到老板在轻轻哄劝小闺女的声音。

恨么？悔么？当然了，还是连这种情绪都没有了他还算是人么。三年前老板走后医生一个人呆在再次不能称作家的房子里不愿意出门，他开始不再压抑自己的天性，不再像以前那个人一声不吭离开后笑着说我不担心，他只是悔，只是不明白。

他一个人在家里疯狂的把一切触手可及的东西扔的到处都是，玻璃坠地的声响清脆的震耳欲聋，手机屏幕碎成一个扭曲的年轮，他跪在碎片满地的地板上扶着沙发哽咽，夕阳西下玻璃碎片都成了透明的金色，像血，像滚烫的泪。

医生再也不能用以前的心态去面对这一切了，他视之为世界的人走了，他浑浑噩噩不知道今后路的光亮在何方。我还是什么都没有了，或许我一开始就是拿这些骗自己的，我除了生存以外生命里到底还剩下什么？

这个崩溃的状态维持了一小段时间。那段时间医生完全可以用崩溃的扭曲的来形容，身边的好友替他担心不已，嘘寒问暖后他也只是疲惫的露出一个已经不能像以往那样暖和的笑容，表示还能坚持下去。我很好，我庆幸我还活着，失去了那么多以后我竟然还活着。

跟没事人一样的我怎么不去死。

那个时候他一直都以不接受老板再次不辞而别为由而失魂落魄，继而忽略了那个时候情绪上不同于以往的脆弱。他开始嗜辣，嗜酸，以前只是尝尝的香辣蟹现在能吃两份，酸菜鱼一个人能吃一条的量，他不奇怪为什么会这样，只是想着这或许就是小说中的分手后的暴饮暴食，当成普通反应去看了。

当时他因为不知道自己怀孕干了不少傻事。

头几个月正是胎儿发育的关键时期他疯狂的加班，应付饭局，被起哄灌酒，醉意朦胧忽略掉肚子隐隐作痛，被不怀好意的Alpha揩油，一个人受不了那些原本就不跟他匹配的信息素，躲在厕所吐的昏天暗地。

后来他有一天在家睡过了头，实在起不来干脆请了假，上午十点爬起来喝粥，然后在洗手间吐的干干净净。

医生那个时候才察觉到不对劲。

……试纸因为手的原因也抖个不停，两条杠。

下午爬起来上完班医生感觉自己已经虚脱了，拜托淳戈把他送到了妇产科，一查，怀孕四个月了。

作死快达四个月的人这次终于又变回了以前的乖宝宝。

……

医生不知道自己是该高兴还是伤心，总之各种情绪都有，一方面是为人父母的喜悦，另一方面是今后要独自抚养这个孩子艰辛担忧。还有更多的，他目前为止还想不到的困难。

那个时候他忽然就不恨老板了，或者说恨和悔忽然就淡化了。他只希望那个人能回来，哪怕是知道，知道他怀孕，至少能看一看摸一摸也好啊，omega的孕期及其不稳定，像他这样的体制固然不好过，更是需要伴侣的陪伴和照顾。在他难受的时候，至少能给他一点依傍。

不过那也只是畅想一下，当作安慰自己的噱头罢了。

医生不打算将这件事隐瞒，他告诉了所有能够信赖且可亲近的人，大多人都表示愿意伸出援手， 包括陆子冈。

那个时候他给陆子冈打电话告诉对方自己的情况的时候下意识的没有说不要告诉老板这样的话，他很想知道除了自己之外跟老板走的最近的陆子冈在听到这个消息以后会是什么反应。

但是一点音信都没有。

或许是真的离开了吧，医生想。

从那个时候起他不再折磨自己的身体，包括情绪，以前胡乱的作息现在全部都硬生生纠正过来。一切全都为了这个突如其来的小家伙。

五个月的时间这个没有被期待过就来了的孩子成长的很快，医生努力通过白天的工作弥补了大部分他不能硬耗的时间点，虽然错失了很多机会但是也无可奈何，身体频繁地出现各种反应，各种孕期指导强调着母亲的作息就是孩子以后的作息，他不能再像以往那样买了夜宵回家开瓶啤酒草草了事，身边没有母亲的指导，亲戚也大都对他的情况一无所知。

或许一开始把孩子打掉就不会让现在自己这么难堪啊，工作也能做好，反正那个人又离开了，又不知道，他们本身都已经没有任何联系了。

他何尝没这么想过。可五个月的时间这个小家伙早就已经学会了在他腹中作妖，翻身，蹬腿，他难过的时候肚子传来一阵颤动，手覆盖在上面的时候，忽然就能感觉到她踹在上面的小脚丫……

谁会舍得。

医生曾经在梦里仔细描绘过自己和他生下的孩子的模样，有一次他情欲朦胧话也说不清，眼前斑斑点点都是幸福的彩色，忽然就鬼使神差的问老板如果怀孕了孩子该叫什么。

"夕我往昔，杨柳依依。"

"依依吧。"

就叫依依。

小闺女出生以后他就用这个给起了名字，不算得上大气，但是亲近可人，仍让人愈发的想止不住的疼爱。

小依依是顺产，刚刚生下来的时候胖乎乎的像个小团子，医生费了不少力气，帮忙的同事都笑着说着将来不用吃苦，像她这么个爹天天那么作居然还能长这么胖乎，将来肯定了不得。

玩笑归玩笑，其实要想一直让小闺女这么健康下去也挺难的，医生都知道，也都明白。

当时他记得自己一个人在医院抱着刚出生的小闺女坐在床上发呆，小姑大老远的来陪床，换尿布冲奶粉，帮了不少忙，小依依也能吃能睡，头一个月夜里也很少哭闹。再加上自己本身就是医生，年轻的时候关于幼儿医疗也有所涉猎，避免了很多麻烦和差错，而医院关系很好的一些同事知道他的情况也都很愿意帮忙。

原本暗淡下去的生活忽然就有那么多光照进来，医生真的是感觉从绝望里看到了一丝希望，他忽然觉得生活也没那么多不可预估的丧气了。是的，其实没有他，我也可以过的很好。

这句话冒出来的时候，其实并没有什么可信力，但是足足支撑了他三年。

寂寞的三年。

……

还是睡不着。

医生翻了个身，手机屏亮了亮，凌晨了。屏保是一岁半的小闺女。那个时候依依是第一次扎上头发，医生捣鼓半天给她梳了一个公主头，她趴在茶几上玩，看到医生拿着手机照相，就很上镜的咧嘴开始笑，露着刚长的那么几颗小白牙，粉粉嫩嫩的也不知道什么是烦恼。

真羡慕无忧无虑的年纪啊。

医生盯着屏幕，唇角忍不住翘着，他越来越想小闺女，越想，就越睡不着。以前宝贝的只有一个人，现在忽然就成了两个人，本来应该是有极大的满足感的，但是因为那个转折，一切都不同于想象了。

因为老板一走就是三年，医生不知道现在他还用不用以前的手机号，鬼使神差的用微信搜了一下，竟然还真有这个号。

医生诧异了一下，没想到这三年里老板又与时俱进了不少。这么想想还真有些好笑。

老板的微信用名是甘罗，备注头像一概没有，医生发了邀请过去，过了一会那边居然就通过了请求。

那边老板首先给他发了一个"还不睡？"

医生想了想，诚实的回："睡不着。"

等了等，老板又发来"是不是想依依了？"

医生不成想自己的想法被猜到了，到底是耐不住那种思念，回了一个"嗯。"

许久没有回复，按理来说真么多年过去了老板使用键盘的手速应该快了不少，再不回复医生都还以为他关机了。

没想到这边眼皮刚合上，手机就震动了一下。

老板发过来一张照片。

医生颤抖着戳了一下那张照片吧它放大，可能是怕灯开的太亮小闺女会惊醒，老板只开了一个床头灯照的相，朦胧的灯光下被和里躺着小人儿，细长的眉眼像老板，高高的鼻梁的像医生，软软的小嘴唇旁边还有两个小酒窝……小闺女躺在做工上乘的小床上安睡着，小手放在小脸蛋旁边。

小闺女安静的睡脸让医生看的鼻子一酸，从小到大，他每天都是这样看着这张小脸入睡，一天又一天，依依就这么长大了。

为了装作情绪稳定，他打出一串："你在干什么，为什么也不睡觉？"的问句，发过去。

老板没过多久就回："陪她睡觉，也睡不着。"

靠！嫉妒啊！老母亲隔了大老远都不能这样，你一个终于找回良心的爹居然还有这种福利？！医生那个羡慕啊，莫名的就很想发脾气，但是毕竟最后还是老板帮着他照顾孩子，又没什么好理由说人家，只能回："同情你。"

这对话活像个处在冷淡期的老夫妻。。。。

医生看着老板发的小闺女睡觉的照片就莫名的涌起这些个情绪，没着落的希望这个人能就这样不再离开，一直一直能守在这里。

过了一会老板发："睡觉吧。明天回来吗？"

医生回："马上睡，明天回来。"

一如从前。

等了又等，老板再没发过信息过来，这回真的该睡觉了，医生关了手机，又翻了个身。

他还是胡思乱想。似乎老板回来以后他的心绪就很难宁静下来。如果他这次不再离开，那我们能不能再像从前一样，依依就不会再吃那么多等我那么晚的苦，不会再像我小时候一样除了她爸爸就无处寄托呢？

医生很想问老板很多问题，问问他这些年是怎么过的，过的好不好，为什么要离开，又为什么又回来。还有，他心里是真的有自己吗？为什么一而再再而三的辜负这样的心意……

原来爱就是这样不自觉的就开始纠结，最后不用主动也可以不自觉地就开始想你。

一夜难眠。

……

小闺女早上起来的时候发现爸爸又不在身边，本来想嘴巴一瘪嚎啕就哭，但是想起医生走前嘱咐的要听叔叔的话不能闹小脾气，只能又把眼泪憋回去了。

昨天晚上叔叔给她念故事书念的好好啊，今天也想听叔叔念啊……话说叔叔在哪里啊？小闺女爬下床，光着小脚丫踩上鞋子钻出房间。

这里好黑啊，走廊长长的，有点害怕。

不行，太黑了，好害怕QAQ。

"呜哇…"

老板在前厅准备给小闺女的早饭，正准备去叫人就听到了走廊里的哭声，他寻着声音走过去，小闺女一个人站在走廊里哭，小腿儿因为走廊没了暖气冷的打颤。

"怎么出来了，还没叫你起床，不多睡一会儿吗？"老板心疼的把女儿抱起来，小闺女一伸手就搂住他的脖子，整个小人儿身体一腾空就像个小挂件似的挂在老板身上了。

"嗯嗯……叔叔我怕…我害怕呜呜…"小闺女哭的打起了嗝，老板轻轻拍着她的背给她顺气儿，一边嘴里又止不住的安慰，"没事，没事…不怕，不怕了…"

小闺女在他的安慰里慢慢的安静了。

老板感觉怀里抱着的小家伙沉甸甸的，意外的竟然有些满足感，医生把这孩子养的不错，看来从未疏于照顾过，看着小闺女可爱又可怜的模样，老板内心就越发的喜欢，越发的愧疚。

他失去了最初最重要的那三年，这三年他走的也并不安生，因为心里一直惦记着这里，但是也无可奈何，毕竟他做的都是为了今后好的事情，说出来了，可能就像个被戳破的惊喜一样没有任何喜悦可言了吧。

一切，全都是为了能像今天这样，在女儿睡醒之时成为她能依赖撒娇的人。

而他感谢于之前能获得的一切。所以，有些事情还是是时候告诉医生了。

不知道医生知道了以后会是什么反应，是高兴还是吃惊？亦或是愤怒呢？答案又是一个未知。

老板轻轻用热毛巾擦干净小闺女的花脸，神情是慈父的温柔，"依依，不哭了，我们去找爸爸。"

“嗯……”小闺女坐在他腿上点头，老板发现她身上很多东西都像极了医生。

他越来越想让对方听到他的答案了。

**Author's Note:**

> 谢谢观看1


End file.
